Wedding Date Blues
by dustytiger
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid, lots of fun and some drama ensues. Complete
1. Favours Between Friends

Title: Wedding Date Blues: Favours Between Friends (Part 1 of 5)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just think they need to get out and play more often. I shall return them unharmed. They belong to their network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who brought them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid. But first she must get him to agree to attend.  
Notes: This little plot bunny jumped into my head, and before I knew what was happening I had a five part fic! I love Reid so I'm playing with cannon pairings for him. I hope you enjoy!  
The fic is complete on my computer, but as always I reserve the right to be evil.

* * *

Emily Prentiss sighed, as she hung up the phone. Her mother had just informed her that she not only wanted her to attend her cousin's wedding, but expected her daughter to have a date. She didn't have the time to find a date, if she had time to do that she would have found one already. Prentiss hated that she was being forced to go because he cousin was marrying some high profile senator's son; and it would embarrass Ambassador Prentiss if her only daughter showed up solo.

She tried to focus on a file in front of her, but couldn't, she was too frustrated. She couldn't believe that with only a phone call her mother could affect her so much. Prentiss didn't even want to go to the wedding. She knew that it would only end up being an opportunity for her mother to show her off, to not only her family, but also to all of the other diplomats who were going to be in attendance. Since Elizabeth Prentiss could not brag about her daughter's less the glamorous career she was looking to brag about her daughter's lack of love life.

She could feel Derek Moragn's eyes on her from his desk. She sighed, looking up, which he took as an invitation to walk over. He sat down on the edge of her desk smiling at her. Prentiss tried to ignore her co-worker, but he made it very difficult looking so sexy sitting with a hound-dog look staring at her.

"You look like someone dropped an anvil on your head," chuckled Morgan.

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Are you aware that even when you're being a jerk you're endearing."

He shrugged then flashed her one of his thousand-watt smiles. "Sorry, what's wrong anyway?"

"My mother just called to inform that I should have a date for my cousin's wedding in a few weeks. I didn't even realise I had agreed to go in the first place. Like I don't have enough pressure on me with this job," she sighed.

"You could always tell her you're working?"

"Then she would march right into Hotch's office and demand I have the day off. My cousin is marrying some senator's son, so it's a big deal to her. I really don't have the time for this, but I know she won't let me get away with slipping out of it."

"Well if you're stuck I'll go with you."

She laughed. "What so that you can hit on every woman in the room, while ignoring me? That is not my idea of a good time. It's already going to be miserable. I at least want a date who will know that I am in the room when I am not busy chatting it up with some obscure cousin or diplomat friend of my mother's."

"Come on, I wouldn't ignore you. You are impossible to ignore."

"You know that as soon as you saw someone in a shorter dress you'd be gone. Stop trying to be a hero. I am not one of those girls you pick up at the bar who doesn't know how you really operate when it comes to women. I'm not taking you Morgan, and you will thank me for it later."

He shrugged. "If you change your mind, offer's still on the table."

"Thanks," she muttered, getting up to get herself a cup of coffee.

She thought for a moment that maybe Morgan was onto something. Not about bringing him to the wedding, but maybe she could ask someone who she worked with. Her mother didn't say she had to bring someone she was actually dating. She knew that she had to bring someone that her family would reasonably believe she would date, and would play along for the weekend.

She began to think about the guys she worked with. She wanted to go with someone on the team, because she knew she could trust them. She knew Morgan was out of the question because he couldn't be in a room full of women without hitting on at least five of them at once.

She thought that she might be able to bring Hotch. Then realised that someone in attendance might know he was her boss, and that would end badly. There was also the fact that Aaron Hotchner was still fixated on his family that would make things impossible. Hotch was also still in love with his ex-wife, which would make the wedding even less fun for them both.

As much as she wanted to bring David Rossi with her just got a rise out of her mother. She knew she would never approve of her daughter dating an older man. Bringing Rossi would pose the same problem as bringing Hotch with her. It was even more likely that someone would know him, because of his books. She knew she had to bring someone who everyone would believe she was dating, and would not get reported back to the FBI and things could get strange.

She knew JJ would let her borrow Will for a weekend, but she really didn't want to go to a wedding with her friend's husband. If she was going to be forced into brining a date, she wanted to at least bring some who she could sleep with, if the opportunity came up. She knew Garcia could probably line someone up for her, but she couldn't trust that the date would actually be able to behave himself with a group of diplomats.

If she wanted to really upset her mother she could always bring Penelope Garcia along. She would have so much fun with the always fun technical analyst. She knew that her mother's head would explode if she brought a woman as a date. She didn't really want to have pick up some guy at the wedding either, that seemed a little cliché. She knew she had to bring a male member of the BAU team.

She sighed, realising this only left Spencer Reid as her possible date. As much as she wasn't sure she wanted to go with Reid, she knew that she would easily be able pass him off as a real date to her family. He was pretty awkward, but he was quick to learn anything. He would make the perfect choice. Her mother had only met him a couple of times, and she never complained about him; unlike most of the other people she worked with.

She laughed to herself picturing Reid in his strange outdated glasses, wearing a geeky sweater at a wedding. She knew that she could get him to wear something she picked out from him. He wouldn't try to hit on anyone else, and it never hurt to bring a handsome young doctor to family get together. Now she just had to figure out to get him to agree to with her. Just then he appeared next to her, to fill up his own coffee cup.

"Reid, I have a huge favour to ask you. I'll owe you forever if you say yes," she explained, pouring some coffee into his cup.

He looked at her quizzically. "What's the favour?"

"My mother wants me to go to my cousin's wedding in a couple weeks, and she expects me to show up with a date."

"So?"

She shook her head, how could someone so incredibly smart be so beyond oblivious? She wondered. She knew that he hadn't had much in the way of social interaction growing up, but she assumed that being on the BAU team would have taught him a thing or two. The confused look on his face was far from reassuring. He had no idea what she was talking about, as he added his five sugars to his coffee.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to come with me," she explained.

"Me?"

"As a friend, of course," she assured him. "We'll tell my family you're my date. But you don't have to do anything really, other come with me, and maybe hold my hand when we're talking with people. Please. I'm desperate."

"You're honestly telling me you can't get a real date?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not only gorgeous, but you are a very smart woman. How is even possible that you can't get a real date to this?"

She laughed. "That's sweet, Reid. You don't have to butter me up. I'm taking you."

"I never agreed."

"You will. I don't have time to find a real date in two weeks with work. Besides most men are afraid when they hear the word wedding, it makes them think of commitment."

"Isn't that what a wedding is all about? Just being a date to a wedding, is just being a date, isn't it?" he asked.

"Reid, you are adorably oblivious to the real world. But will you please come with me? I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if I'm not working I'll go with you."

"Good, I'll make sure you get the time off. Thank you. We are going to have to find some time to go shopping though."

"Shopping?" queried Reid.

"Yes, shopping, for clothes. You have to wear something at this wedding."

"You are aware that I do own clothing, right?"

"I am very aware of the kinds of clothing you own, and none of them will match my dress."

"Match your dress?"

"Yes, match my dress. A lot of people think it's antiquated but you have to match your tie to your date's dress. I am almost certain you do not own anything to match my dress, which by the way you are not seeing until we get there."

"I thought it was the groom who couldn't see the dress before the ceremony," he laughed nervously.

"I just want you to be surprised, you'll see why when you see the dress. The surprise will kind of be my way to thank you for coming."

"All right, I guess. So why exactly do I have to go shopping for a whole new suit?"

"Because you need a new suit when you are wearing a new tie," she explained. "If you are going to accompany me to a wedding you are going to have to play the part."

"Are you sure you can't ask anyone else? There seem to be a lot of rules to this whole arrangement, and I don't even know half the rules about dating a woman."

She stifled her laughter. "All the more reason to bring you along, you're the genius with the photographic memory."

"Eidetic," he corrected.

Hotch then scurried out of his office, which always meant that there was something big was happening. The two agents followed him into the conference room to be briefed on their latest case. Prentiss knew that passing Reid off as her date she was going to have some work to do. She tried to focus on what was going, hoping it would help her to forget about the wedding she was being forced to go to.

End Part 1

Notes: My very metro soon to be brother in law informs me you must match your tie to your date's dress. I just like the idea of Prentiss picking out clothes for Reid. Use your imaginations tho, I won't do it justice. Part the next entitled " Dinner with the Prentisses"


	2. Dinner with the Prentisses

Title: Wedding Date Blues: Dinner with the Prentisses (Part 2 of 5)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just think they need to get out and play more often. I shall return them unharmed. They belong to their network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who brought them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid. Reid had no idea what he agreed to.  
Notes: I'm glad people seem to like the pairing. I promise it is going to get more fun as time goes on. I am considering making a separate "M" epilogue if anyone is interested.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid entered the hotel room together. Reid looked around, he had stayed in a lot of hotels in his life, but none were as nice as this one. It was huge, he had seen apartments smaller then the hotel room they were standing in. It had everything they could possibly need, including a kitchenette and a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. He noticed there was only was a king sized bed, and a very uncomfortable looking sofa. Reid wondered where he was supposed to sleep.

He carefully put down the bags in his hands, since he had taken in one of Prentiss' heavier bags along with his own. Prentiss meanwhile was hanging up the garment bags she had in the closet. She did not seem surprised by the room, as Reid stood there looking slightly stunned.

"I'm having flashbacks to my childhood," she laughed.

"You've stayed in places like this before?" he asked. "I think I might be jealous."

"There is nothing to be jealous about, moving around and living out suitcases isn't very glamorous, really. I always hated it when we had to live in hotel rooms when my mother was first reassigned."

"I guess not having a home to go to at the end of the night wouldn't be much fun. So even luxury hotels start looking the same after a while?"

She laughed. "Yes, the only difference between this one and the ones I grew up is that there isn't a second bedroom."

"That would be helpful right now. Having two rooms I mean," he admitted. "That couch doesn't look overly comfortable."

"We're supposed to be a couple Reid."

"But we aren't," he reminded her.

"I know, but we can be adults can't we, and share a bed? I've shared a bed with a friend before, it's not that terrible."

"Sure. While we're on the subject of trying to make this look real, you may want to stop calling me Reid while we're here. It's a dead give away that I'm your colleague."

"You're right R- Spencer."

"So, uh, Emily what is the plan?"

"My mother wants us to have dinner with her and my aunt, who happens to be the mother of the bride this evening. Open your suit case."

"Why?"

"You are not wearing a geeky sweater vest when you meet my aunt! Now open your damn suit case and let me see what you packed."

He opened up the suit case without arguing anymore. After having been forced to go shopping with her he knew better then to try to defend himself. Prentiss had a goal in her head, and Reid was just along for the ride. She pulled out a light button down shirt and a pair of brown dress pants for him.

"Wear matching socks, and a plain tie, that matches your socks, please," she said. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"No one is going to see my socks, I don't see why I have to change who I am in order to be your fake date."

"My mother will notice your un-matching socks. Don't argue with a woman who hasn't had a shower and has to deal with her family."

He nodded, pulling out a pair of socks, and a tie, before she disappeared into the bathroom. He was surprised when he heard the water running stop while he was finishing getting dressed in the clothes she had picked out for him. She must have gotten in the bath, since he could hear her humming to herself. The sound was intoxicating, and he needed to distract himself. He picked up the book she had put on the night stand; _Slaughterhouse Five _by Kurt Vonnegut and began to read it. He hoped that it would be a quick bath at the rate he read.

She came out a few minutes after he had finished reading the book. She was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps, which went down to her knees. He looked up at her and smiled at her, as he put the book back where he had found it. Prentiss was impressed by the way he looked. She wasn't expecting Reid to pull himself together so well for this. She was glad she had brought him along. He actually looked like the kind of guy she liked to date. She wondered when that had happened.

"Good read?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was interesting. I liked it. You have good taste."

"Thank you. You clean up well Reid- I mean Spencer."

"Thanks. You look amazing, by the way. If I really was your boyfriend I might have to be jealous that every other man in the room was staring at you."

"Thank you. If you were my boyfriend you could also keep thinking that you're the guy taking me up to your room. Which, you are, regardless of what this is," she explained, slipping on a pair of stilettos. "So you really don't have anything to worry about."

"Um, wow."

She smiled, glad to have gotten such a positive reaction from him. She picked up her purse, as Reid slipped on his own shoes, and the pair exited the room. When they got closer to the dining room Reid took her hand. She smiled, partly because she was glad he was playing along, and partly because it felt nice to have human contact. She hadn't realised before how much she missed having someone close to her when she walked into a hard situation.

They went into the dinning room where Prentiss scanned the room for her mother and aunt. She knew that they would arrive earlier then they had planned to meet. Even though she and Reid were early, she saw her mother and aunt right away. She went right over to them. The two women at the table stood up to greet them, both of them giving Prentiss hugs.

"Hi Emily," said Elizabeth.

"Hi Mom, you remember Spencer, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. It's good to see you again Doctor Reid."

"Same to you Ambassador Prentiss," Reid said, shaking her hand.

"Aunt Victoria I'd like to meet my boyfriend, Doctor Spencer Reid," Emily said with a smile. "Spencer, this is my aunt, Victoria Prentiss."

Reid then extended his hand to the slightly younger of the sisters. "Nice to meet you Misses Prentiss."

He let the women sit down first, pulling Prentiss' chair out for her, and tucking it back in for her. She smiled at him, as the two older Prentiss women nodded approvingly. Prentiss was glad that Reid was playing the part so well. She knew she would not have to worry about the wedding the next day. Their server came over to take their drink orders.

"I'll get a glass of white wine," Prentiss said, after her mother and aunt ordered themselves red wine.

"I'll just have water please," said Reid.

"Spencer," said Prentiss. "You can have a drink as well it's not like we're driving."

He shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood."

His senses were already overwhelmed by playing the part of Prentiss' boyfriend, and he knew that if he had a few drinks he would say or do something he would later regret. Prentiss gently patted his knee as if to tell him she understood. He felt a bolt of energy go through him, and he needed to get attention away from where his thoughts were going.

"This hotel is beautiful, and from what I've read it has quite a lot of history to it Misses Prentiss. Your daughter is lucky to be getting married such a romantic setting," he said, making eye contact with the only Prentiss woman who was not making him feel uncomfortable at that moment.

"We were very lucky to have gotten this venue," she explained, smiling at him. "Where have you been hiding this young man Emily? He's very charming."

"Under my bed," laughed Prentiss.

"They work together," explained Elizabeth with a loud sigh.

"It's not like that Ambassador," Reid assured Prentiss' mother, taking Prentiss' hand once again. "A man can only resist those big brown eyes so long before he realises just how special of a woman he has been working beside."

Prentiss actually felt herself blushing. "Spencer, stop," she whispered.

"This is all fairly new to us. We haven't even told the team yet to be honest."

"So what made you decide to be more then co-workers?" asked Victoria, she always liked to get gossip.

"Aunt Victoria!" exclaimed Prentiss, horrified, not sure what Reid was going to say.

"You're always so shy. Let Spencer speak for heaven's sake."

Reid laughed. "It's nothing overly romantic I'm afraid. We were out after a case one night, the whole team, not just the two of. This drunk guy kept on trying to hit on Emily. Finally I got sick of it, and told him to leave my lady alone. Next thing I know she's kissing me, and after that I just knew we needed to get to know each other better."

Prentiss chuckled, knowing that it was actually believable. She decided to play along with his lie. It was such a nice story after all. He had actually gotten a drunk guy away from her a few weeks ago by telling him that she was his girlfriend. Now she wondered if maybe she should have kissed him. She figured all these thoughts were coming into her head because of the wedding. She never would have thought about kissing Reid before they had arrived in the historic, and romantic old hotel.

"The whole team still thinks that all Spencer ever did was get that guy away from me at the bar. They don't even know we've been dating what is it a month Sweetie?"

"Almost," Reid said, smiling. "I have something very special planned for you when we get home. I know you'll love it."

Prentiss noticed her mother was looking less then impressed by this part of Reid's story. "Don't worry Mom, he's a gentleman. He hasn't tried anything. He even offered to sleep on the couch in our room while we are here."

"There is no need for that Spencer," Elizabeth assured him. "I know you won't take advantage of my daughter."

"I have a lot of respect for Emily. Besides if I ever tried anything I know she's armed and is a better shot then me."

Victoria laughed, rather loudly at that, but Elizabeth looked a very unimpressed. Prentiss was trying to stifle her own laughter at what Reid had said. She knew he was trying to be reassuring, but sometimes he said the wrong things. She took his hand and squeezed it gently to reassure him that she wasn't upset about what he had said. It had made the whole uncomfortable situation a lot more bearable.

Reid smiled awkwardly at the woman, glad that the server had come back to set down their drinks, and take their dinner orders. He was having trouble pretending that Prentiss was more then a friend before, now he wanted more. He hoped that he would not make a fool of himself over the course of the weekend.

End Part 2

Notes: I'm not really sure I like how I'm writing Prentiss' mother, but I figured her aunt could be a little less stuffy. I know naming her after another queen is a tad cliché. Next part shall be titled "Friends And a King Sized Bed"


	3. Friends And a King Sized Bed

Title: Wedding Date Blues: Friends And a King Sized Bed (Part 3 of 5)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just think they need to get out and play more often. I shall return them unharmed. They belong to their network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who brought them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid. Being a date rather then a friend means sleeping arrangements.  
Notes: I am evil, but could have been farrrr more evil with this one. Thank you for the reviews hearts to all of you, some are very flattering, it really does mean a lot to me you have no idea. This fic going to be getting a lot more fun… you'll see!

* * *

Prentiss and Reid had gone back up their room after a nice dinner with her mother and aunt. Reid hoped that he had not upset Prentiss at all telling a few stories, mostly just elaborations of things they had done on cases, or with the group.

"You are quite the little liar Doctor Reid," Prentiss said, coming out of the bathroom wearing a crisp white hotel bathrobe, glad to be out of her dress.

"You asked me to make it believable," he reminded her.

"I didn't think you'd do such a good job. I was starting to believe all that crap you were saying about respecting me, and wanting to wait to make a move until the time was right."

"Maybe I wasn't lying," he challenged.

Prentiss' jaw dropped. "What does that mean?"

"You're a very smart woman Emily. I think you can figure it out."

Her heart began to pound. "Spencer, this is just to fool my mother isn't it?"

When had he moved so close to her? She wondered. He was now a little too close for comfort, standing in front of her. Usually she would be uncomfortable when someone was so close to her, but with Reid it was different. She liked him close, and wanted him close more often, but she was afraid to admit it.

"That's up to you," he explained. "Now it's my turn to shower before we go to bed."

"All right," she said, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Prentiss flopped down on the soft and cozy hotel bed. Not sure now what she wanted from this trip from Reid. Ever time he had taken her hand electricity had charged through her. When he was talking about their, admittedly made up, stories had sent goosebumps up her arms, and to other places.

She tried to read the book she had brought along, planning on finishing it, but instead she stared at the page. Her thoughts went to Reid and how read a book, staring at it, running his hand along the pages, somehow retaining the information upon the pages. He had sexy hands, those long fingers could make a woman very happy, she thought. She wanted to change her train of thoughts but was unable to do so. She was far too distracted she was now imagining him in the hotel room, with his glasses on, and nothing else.

"Emily he is your friend," she tried to remind herself, but her mind just kept wondering.

She put down the book and went into the kitchenette, glad she brought a few things from home, including a kettle. She put some water it in, and made herself a cup of tea. She was pacing back and forth across the room, cup of tea in hand, thinking many naughty thoughts about the skinny man who was currently showering only a thin hotel room wall away.

She was so distracted that she didn't even notice him coming out, steam coming out of the bathroom. He was now also wearing a hotel bathrobe, and was going through his luggage. She stopped seeing him there, glad he was in the fluffy robe or she'd be staring at his butt. Prentiss tried to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I forgot to grab my pyjamas," he explained.

Spencer Reid was naked underneath a bathrobe in her room, it took all of her willpower to not walk over and pull the terry cloth cover off of him. She just watched him going through his bag. She wasn't sure where all of these thoughts were coming from, but she didn't want them to go away.

"You're staring at me I can feel it," said Reid all of a sudden, stopping what he was doing.

"Sorry I, uh," stammered Prentiss.

He asked, "what's on your mind?" Once again he was in her personal bubble.

She blushed. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Me?"

She nodded. "And about those stories your told my mother, and my aunt."

"What about them? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, they were perfect. I want them to be real."

"What?" he asked shocked.

"All that stuff about how I was so pretty, and about not being able to resist me after so long of working together. About being a gentleman, and not even touching me, other then to kiss me. It all seems kind of – nice."

"Isn't that the kind of things you wanted me to say to your family?"

"Yes, I just never thought it would get me thinking like this."

"Like what?" he queried.

"Like, I wonder if Reid is naked under that robe."

He blushed deeply. "Prentiss?"

She ignored his shock, wanting to tell him what she was really thinking about him. "And how if he is I want to pull off said robe, and show him that I don't want him to be a gentleman anymore. But then I realise that all that stuff isn't real."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

Her jaw dropped. "What all that stuff you told them about me was bunch of lies?! About my eyes and how you have always had so much respect for my mind as well."

"No they weren't lies."

"So what's wrong with me thinking about how you are probably very naked under that robe?"

"We're friends," he squeaked as she got closer to him.

"What if I want more?" She played with the tie of the robe he was wearing.

"What if I'm not ready?"

"Then you need to stop getting me all hot and bothered," she mumbled, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

Reid kissed her back for a long moment. He could taste the wine she had had that night, as they did. He knew he had to pull away. She had had a couple less drinks then he would have liked that night for him to continue. He ran his hand along her face gently.

"As amazing as that was Emily. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this right now," he explained, a little out of breath.

She huffed. "Spencer Reid you are enough to make a girl explode."

"Um, sorry?"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"No, but I'm tired, and I'm going to go change," he said as he scurried into the bathroom pyjamas in hand.

He was gone before she could catch him. He came out of the bathroom wearing one of the goofiest pairs of flannel pyjamas she had seen her life. She couldn't stifle her fit of giggles when she saw him. She never thought he could look geekier then in a sweater and tie, but she was just proven wrong. She wondered where anyone could find a pair of pyjamas with dancing bears on them. She was laying in the large hotel bed, propped up with the pillows.

"Come on Reid hop in," she urged him, smiling at him as she pulled down the other side of the comforter for him.

"Thanks Prentiss," he responded nervously. "Are you sure this is still a good idea after all that stuff before?"

"I had a few too many glasses of wine, I shouldn't have said anything," she explained. "Sometimes I say things that I don't mean especially when I'm reading Vonnegut he likes to slip very naughty things into his books."

"I noticed that when I read it before."

He got into the bed next to her. He was shocked by how comfortable it was. Prentiss gently touched his hair, as if she was trying to say she was sorry for the way she had acted. Reid smiled at her, he didn't feel uncomfortable next to her, and knew he could be an adult for the next couple of nights. He was terrified he would lose the friendship if he tried anything.

"Well, um, goodnight?" he said curling into the covers.

"Yeah, goodnight Reid," she said before flicking off the light.

Prentiss was sure she would not get any sleep that night thinking about the sleeping form next to her. Her mind was still filled with many thoughts about him which she never thought would ever think. But somehow the thoughts had helped her to fall asleep. Reid meanwhile had fallen asleep almost right away, and for the first time in a long time he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night with a nightmare.

When Prentiss woke up she found herself curled up Reid who had unbuttoned his pyjama top in the middle of the night. Her head was now resting on his bare chest, and her hand was in his now tousled, slightly curled hair. Reid woke up and took a deep breath, not saying anything. It felt nice to wake up in a strange place on not be alone. He was a little surprised that he and Prentiss were so tangled together, but it felt so good.

"Morning Emily," he whispered, noticing her big brown eyes staring into his. He ran his hand along her face.

"Morning Spencer," she replied, smiling at him, playing with his hair.

"This is kind of nice."

"What is?"

"Waking up with a beautiful woman draped all over me."

"I can tell that you like it," she whispered, as she ran her free hand along his bare chest.

"I thought we were just friends?"

"We don't have to be if we don't want to. We are both adults after all."

"You're right, we are." He ran his hand along the side of her face gently. "As long as you're sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure."

"I can ignore one kiss, but if I get experience another one I know I'm going to be hooked."

She nodded, "me too."

She then moved closer to him kissing him gently and tentatively. He snaked his arm around her gently pulling her closer to him. She let out a tiny gasp when she felt his hand go to her ass, but didn't pull away. She began running her hands through his hair. He pulled away a few minutes later, slightly breathless.

"Wow," she whispered resting her forehead against his, smiling at him.

"Yes, wow. You could be a drug Emily," he mumbled. "Was that cheesy?"

She let out a small giggle. "Not until you pointed it out Spencer. Maybe you shouldn't say everything that pops into the brilliant brain of yours when you are in bed with a woman."

"I'll keep that in mind, as long as the beautiful woman next to me is always this gentle when she tells me I'm being a geek."

"How can she get mad at you if she's a geek too?"

"I don't see a geek."

He smiled kissing her again, running his hand along her face gently. He wanted to stay in bed with her the whole day. He didn't even care if they didn't even take it to another level. Just knowing that she wanted to stay there and make out with him like they were teenagers again thrilled him.

Over an hour later the pair were still in the bed, lips all over each other, hand exploring each other, but with no more flesh exposed. They were so into each other that they didn't hear the soft knocking at the door, which was getting louder until became pounding.

"Emily!" Elizabeth Prentiss yelled through the door. "Wake up!"

Prentiss pulled away from Reid quickly. She flew out of the bed, and without even thinking about it had opened the door to her mother. Reid was still on the bed stunned to have lost the warmth of the woman who had been all over him a moment ago. His hair was tangled mess between sleeping with it wet, and Prentiss' fixation with it playing with it while they were kissing.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter, her eyes were looking a little droopy. Her lips were red and looking rather swollen. She understood right away why she hadn't gotten an answer the first ten minutes she was knocking at the door. She also noticed that the phone was off the hook, which explained why they had slept through their wake up call.

"You are aware you have less then three hours to get ready Emily?" Elizabeth asked.

She blushed. "I guess we lost track of time."

"I can tell."

"Sorry Ambassador Prentiss," Reid mumbled, wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

He couldn't believe that he was interrupted by Prentiss' mother. They weren't even doing anything. They were just getting to know each other a little better. He felt like he was a teenager again. He didn't have a lot of experience with women, but they had often ended that way. He coudln't believe that it was happening again. He realised he needed to use the bathroom, so he got up slowly, and disappeared. He could tell that Elizabeth was glaring at him, and he needed to get away.

"Do you two need a chaperone?" growled Elizabeth.

"Mother!" growled Prentiss. "I am a grown women. Spencer and I can do what we like. We won't be late for the ceremony."

"Okay I'm going but if I don't see the two of you dressed in two hours I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"All right, whatever."

Reid was getting out of the bed, and heading for the bathroom. He heard the door to the room close then the door to bathroom flew open. He looked up at her stunned, his pants around his ankles exposing his blue boxers as he stood by the toilet.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she growled.

"Go pee?" asked Reid.

"No! Leave me alone with my mother when she is like that."

"I'm sorry?" he offered. "But can I have a minute?"

"Is Spencer Reid too bashful to pee in front of me?"

He blushed. "We haven't even seen each other naked, I don't want to."

"Well you're just no fun."

Prentiss then left the bathroom, and began to look through her luggage in order to find everything she needed to get ready for the wedding. She slipped off her night gown, exposing her matching black panties and sports bra. She heard the bathroom door opened, and she looked over to see a very stunned Spencer Reid standing there in a pair of pyjama pants.

"You've never seen a woman in a bikini?" she laughed.

"Yes, but those women aren't you," he replied. "I am not ridiculously attracted to them and can't do anything about it right now."

"Sorry Spencer."

"I'll just have to do something about it when we get in tonight, Emily."

"I like the sound of that. What about you being a gentleman?"

"It's hard to be a gentleman when I know the woman of my desires is wearing black lingerie under her dress."

"You might be right. I guess it's something to look forward to after suffering through this wedding."

"You're right it is," he smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, no you don't Doctor Reid, if we start this again my mother is going to walking on us, and that will ruin this whole thing we have going on."

"All right, that wouldn't be good."

"I have to get ready. I will be forever indebted to you if you can find me caffeine and sugar while I put some make up on. I promise I'll be dressed when you come back."

He nodded. "Sure I can do that." He said changing pulling on a collared shirt.

"Aren't you going to put on a real pair of pants?"

"Uh, these are the loosest ones I packed. I kind of want to keep them on a little while longer, thanks to you."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he assured her before disappearing into the hallway.

He rode down the elevator, noticing a woman was staring at him the whole time. He ignored her, and decided not to try his luck with the hotel food when he saw the woman go into the dining room. There was something about the way she was looking at him that made him feel very uncomfortable. He hoped he wouldn't see her again. He left the hotel, and was thankful to find a Starbucks not even a block away.

End Part 3

Notes: I am fully aware that this was a bit of a tease, but it could have been more evil had it been two parts. I hope that I am getting the characters right here. Part the next shall be be called "Confrontations and Comfort"


	4. Confrontations and Comfort

Title: Wedding Date Blues: Confrontations and Comfort (Part 4 of 5)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just think they need to get out and play more often. I shall return them unharmed. They belong to their network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who brought them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid. Ambassador Prentiss has some words for her daughter but Reid to the rescue!  
Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed my last little tease. So I personally do not enjoy weddings, so all the whining is mostly me lol… I'm so happy people are liking this. I'm gonna do the M epilogue, but separate incase it's not your thing. I have noticed a running theme of Reid-o-philes liking purple so I worked it in

* * *

Reid came back into the room a coffee in hand, as well a bag with a muffin inside of it. Prentiss went over to him, taking the coffee from his hands, as well as the bag. She was dressed, although she was wearing the hotel robe over her dress in order to not spill anything on her dress while she drank the coffee he had brought, and munched on the breakfast.

"I'm going to go change," Reid said, disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes.

He emerged about half an hour later, wearing the suit that Prentiss had picked out for him a few days after he agreed to accompany her. He was wearing a navy suit, with a light almost mauve shirt, with a purple silk tie. Prentiss' eyes examined him, stopping when they got to his feet. He was wearing one sock which matched his suit, and one which matched his tie.

"No," she stated simply.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Wear matching socks, please," she almost begged.

"That was never part of this deal. I am wearing what you asked me to wear. I need to have some part of me. No one is going to notice my socks."

"Please, Spencer, I'm begging you. My mother will notice."

"I think I appeased her fears yesterday. Emily I'm asking you to please let me have some part of myself. I need that in order to get through this. I really don't like weddings."

"Fine," she sighed. "You're lucky you made my knees go weak earlier Spencer Reid or I would not let you get away with this."

"I can't wait until this wedding over so I can show you just what I can do to you."

"I like the sound of that," she said, removing her robe now that she was done eating.

Prentiss was wearing a purple satin dress. It was fairly high cut, with sleeves, and went down to her ankles. It was exactly the kind of thing he expected her to wear to something like this. Reid was surprised because he knew that Prentiss still liked to rebel when it came anything that was about her mother's career. Then he noticed that her back was bare. He grinned at her, as she put on a pair of strappy heals, not as a high as the ones the night before so she was shorter then him.

"Wow that dress is something else Emily. It does match my tie."

"I told you I would find you something that matched my dress."

"I know, but I didn't think you would make it match exactly. That dress really is amazing. I can't wait to see it on the floor."

"You sound like Morgan," she laughed. "But I am glad you like it."

He put his hand on the small of her back gently. "I like it very much, Emily. Now according to my watch we have about half forty five minutes before the ceremony starts, what would you like to do?"

"I want to jump your bones. But since that is not an option we may as well go down, and find somewhere comfortable to sit, together."

"All right, I may have to hold you to that jumping my bones thing when we get back up here."

"I promise you, Doctor Reid, you will not be disappointed when we can finally get back up here."

He smiled at her as she ran her hand through his long brown hair, which now had a definite curl to it. He liked when she ran her hands through his hair. He finally understood why she had not insisted he get a hair cut before they came. Emily Prentiss seemed to have a fixation with his hair, and she needed to keep it intact for a very stressful day in her life.

The pair went down the elevator, and outside, to where the ceremony was set up. Reid was not one much for weddings, but it was a nice day out, and sitting in the middle of the row of chairs that were set up with Prentiss was rather nice to him. He took her hand as they waited she smiled at him, glad that she was still comfortable with him.

She then leaned over and kissed him gently. He smiled running his hand up her back. She gently played with a piece of his hair that had been in his face a moment before. Prentiss pulled away a few minutes later, hearing a loud sigh from behind her. She knew it was her mother. She had been the one who insisted Prentiss bring a date, and now she was acting like a crazy person every time she touched said date.

"Mother, what is the problem?" Prentiss asked, exasperated.

"When I asked you to bring a date, and make it believable I didn't mean to for you to act like a teenager again. You are a grown woman, and you don't need to make out with your friend every chance you get in order get everyone to believe Spencer is not just your co-worker."

"That's not what this is. At first it was, but now- You know what? I don't need to justify this to you. I am a grown woman and I can be with whoever I chose. I don't need your approval."

"I never said anything about whether or not Doctor Reid was the right choice for you," Elizabeth defended.

"You didn't have to. I can't believe I actually thought you might be happy for me for once. I found an amazing man who respects, who also happens to be a genius doctor, and you're making a list of other men in this room who will help you get another assignment, aren't you?"

"Emily, that is not true at all. I am not some criminal you are profiling. I am your mother."

"You know, that's what hurts? No one will ever be good enough for you. I don't know why I bother."

"Stop being dramatic, it's nice that you brought a date, but no one needs to see the two of you like that. You don't need to pretend for me."

She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She was not going let her mother see how much she had hurt her. She stood up and almost ran back to the hotel. Reid was stunned for a moment, but ran after her. Elizabeth Prentiss just sat there, knowing better then to try to go after them.

"Emily!" he called, following her.

Prentiss couldn't believe her mother had actually said that. She was not surprised that Reid had followed her. She turned around, and almost launched himself into his arms. She hugged him tightly, and started to cry. He just held her close, rubbing her back gently. He hated seeing her so upset, although it felt nice to have her in his arms like that no matter what the reason.

She began to calm down almost right away. She was glad that he had come after her, and that her mother hadn't followed them. This was something she wanted to explore, but she was terrified she might get hurt again. She didn't think that Reid could hurt her, but she had believed that before, and had been hurt. Reid touched her face, wiping away her tears. She smiled at him shyly as he did. No one had ever done anything like that before, and she liked it.

"This is real, right?" she whispered.

"Yes. It may not have started that way but I want this. I am not here for anyone but you, Emily."

"So what do I do about my mother?"

"Just give her time. I'm not going anywhere because she thinks she can find you someone better. I know who you want in my life, and it's you Emily."

"Yes. I do," she said kissing his cheek gently. "I want you Spencer."

He smiled. "I want you too Emily, but right now we have a wedding to attend. Just think if it wasn't for this wedding we would never have known how we really felt about each other."

"That is a silver lining to all of this then. I guess. It's a good thing I love Nadia or I would be dragging you up to our room right now."

She gently ran her through his hair as they spoke. She knew that he was being sincere, and that she wanted to pursue this as well. A huge part of her did want to just go upstairs to piss off her mother, but she did love her cousin very much. She knew that with Reid with her she might actually be able to get through. She just hoped that this wasn't just because of their surroundings, and that Reid wasn't great with women.

He laughed. "Another few hours is not going to kill either of us."

"Can I still kiss you when I need to?"

"Of course, although that whole public display of affection thing usually makes me uncomfortable. I know you need it, and it's really kind of nice."

She was surprised to hear him say that. He had seemed pretty comfortable before. He reached out and took her hand, smiling at her. There was a part of him which still didn't believe that this was all real. He kept expecting to wake up from this strange and wonderful dream. He was glad that she didn't laugh at him when he admitted that he preferred to show affection when he was in private, the other women he had tried to date had tried to change that about him.

"You're too good to be true," she sighed.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm just me. Come on we're going to lose our spots if we don't get a move on."

"I need to fix my make up."

"You still look beautiful to me."

"You are making it very hard for me to not drag you into a bathroom," she sighed disappearing into the bathroom.

Reid went back to where they had been sitting. He scanned the people there, noticing the woman from the elevator was there. He hoped that he would not have to see too much more of her. Prentiss needed him to get through this, not to be distracted by a woman he was not at all interested in. He noticed Prentiss' mother was talking to her. He wondered what they were talking about. He jumped, slightly startled when his phone began to ring. He didn't even look at the caller ID before answering it.

"Reid," he mumbled into the phone.

"How's the wedding going Reid?" asked Morgan.

"It's been – interesting and the ceremony hasn't even started yet."

"I'm starting to feel lucky that I got to miss it. Any good looking ladies there?"

"I'm not looking. I'm here with Em- Prentiss."

"When you go to a wedding with a friend, you're allowed to look."

"I think this might be why Emily didn't bring you."

Morgan chuckled. "You know that's twice now you've done that."

"Done what?"

"Called her Emily, the first time you caught yourself."

"I can't call her Prentiss in front of her family. I guess I am just in the habit of calling her Emily while we are here. Stop profiling me. I'm just a person who took a friend to a wedding as a favour. I'm not looking to hook up with anyone as a result. Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Not when I'm in a room full of beautiful women."

"Even if I was looking I am not sure who any of these women are, and it's important to Emily that this is believable so it's not like I can go and get numbers even if I wanted to. Which I don't, if I did there is this woman that keeps staring at me."

"Really? And you're doing nothing about this. You my genius friend are PWed without the "P." Unless you are thinking that maybe Prentiss is interested in something more. Garcia told me Prentiss' dress is, what was that you said about Baby Girl?"

"Va-va-va-voom," said Penelope Garcia. "Come on Reid the only way you didn't react to that dress is if you're gay."

"Just because I think she looks gorgeous in it doesn't mean that we are going to have a one night stand tonight," Reid explained. "I have far more respect for her, and myself then to do that. I don't understand why everyone is so sure that something is going to happen between us while we are here."

"Because there is something about weddings that make single people do things they wouldn't normally do," explained Morgan. "I just wanted to give the heads up on that kid. You really need to get out in the real world more often."

Reid was just about to respond, but instead he made a small half squeak half moaning sound when he felt someone come up behind him, and kiss behind his ear. He knew it was Prentiss by the smell of her perfume. She giggled a little as she moved around to sit with next to him, which ended up more like on top of him. Before he knew what was going on he heard on the other end of the phone.

"I guess I owe you dinner Baby Girl."

Prentiss was then facing him, she kissed him deeply, which took him by surprise. He phone was still pressed against his ear. He didn't fight with her, he had learned quickly not to argue with her. She did not look happy that he was on the phone. He wondered if she thought he might be on the phone with someone who wasn't from the team.

"Doctor Reid's lips are busy at the moment," she said, taking his phone from him. "I am having my way with them." She then hung up the cell and turned it off.

She pulled him closer, and kissed him deeply. He smiled and ran his hand along her face. Prentiss had her hands once again in his hair Glad to be so close to her again. As much as he was enjoying himself Reid pulled away from her reluctantly, not moving his hand from her cheek. Prentiss had kept her own hand in his hair.

"You are aware that that was Morgan who you just hung up on?" he asked. "Did you say something about my lips being busy? He is never going to let either of us forget that phone call."

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "He was on speaker with Garcia, I think."

"They would have found out when we got home anyway, I guess. They can think what they want right now, but we know the truth about this."

He ran his hand along her face gently. "Yes we do. Now are you ready for this?"

"As long as you hold my hand."

Reid then took her hand in his. He wanted her close, but if she got too close he wasn't sure how long he could resist her. Neither of them could wait for the event to be over so they could just be alone for at least a few hours. The ceremony began, and they watched silently, holding hands the whole time.

End Part 4

Notes: I needed to add the Morgan thing it kept me up for two nights lol... I really like the way it turned out after re-thinking and re-writing it so much. I hope you liked it. Part the next titled "Testing Doctor Reid"


	5. Testing Doctor Reid

Title: Wedding Date Blues: Testing Doctor Reid (Part 5 of 5)  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Rating: T, same as the show  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just think they need to get out and play more often. I shall return them unharmed. They belong to their network, creator, writers and actors and actresses who brought them to life.  
Summary: Emily Prentiss is told she must attend a high profile family wedding, along with a date. She decides to bring her friend and co-worker Spencer Reid. Prentiss may be confidante in many ways, but not so much with guys.  
Notes: So this is the last part of this fic for those of you who are not old enough or into M fic. Everything is tied up I promise. I suppose I could keep going on this, but I don't think I would do any justice to it. I'm glad so many people seem to have liked it.

* * *

The ceremony was very nice, although Reid did notice that the woman from the elevator was in the wedding party. He figured that she was a family member, since she did look a lot Prentiss, other then she had blue eyes, and lighter brown hair. He would have to ask her later about the woman was.

After the ceremony itself the wedding had been moved inside to a very nice ballroom inside the historic hotel. Prentiss looked at the seating assignments for the six course dinner that was being served, and lead Reid to their seats. They chatted for a few minutes.

"If you'll excuse me Spencer," said Prentiss standing up, going toward the washrooms.

He nodded, and watched her leave. He then saw the woman he saw the woman from the elevator approaching him. He silently wished that she was not a part of Prentiss' family so that he could just tell her off, he tried to avoid eye contact, but she still came toward him. He sighed, he didn't want to talk to her, but she sat down next to him, where Prentiss had been just a moment ago.

"So you're Emily's date?" the woman asked. "I'm her cousin Lydia."

"I should have guessed you were related. You could pass as sisters," said Reid trying to be friendly.

"Everyone told us that growing up. I've heard a lot of people whispering about you. Aunt Elizabeth said something about you being a doctor."

He nodded. "I have a couple of PhDs, so she would be right." He looked in the direction where Prentiss had gone hoping she would reappear and save him soon.

"Aren't you modest?" she giggled, running her hand up his arm.

"I'm here with your cousin please take your hand off of me."

"From what I hear Emily only brought you because she needed a believable date for this wedding. I'm sure you agreed so you could find someone to hook up with while you are here. That's what most guys do when they go to a wedding with a friend."

"I'm not most guys," he said, trying to make her remove her hand from his arm. He knew he could do it if he used a little more force, but he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm asking to please take your hands off of me."

"Even if you aren't like most guys. I'll give you my room number, so you'll know where to find me when you've had a few drinks in you."

"I'm not interested in anyone but Emily. Now, will you please leave me alone?"

"But I am having fun, you're so sexy," she sighed, squeezing his knee.

"Stop," he hissed, no longer trying to be polite.

"Where is the fun in that? Come on Doctor Reid I must be turning you on."

"No, you're not. You are pissing me off, actually."

"You are just no fun," she huffed.

She got up and left, going in the same direction as Prentiss had gone a few minutes earlier. Reid sighed, loudly wishing that either a drink or Prentiss would magically appear in front of him at that moment. He could not believe that Prentiss' cousin had been so forward after he had made it clear she was not interested.

Lydia went over to her cousin who was leaning up against the bar, a mixed drink sitting in front of her. She had already finished about half of the drink. She was worried about what she was doing to Reid, and hoped that he would forgive her.

"You may want to bring a little something for your date, he looked a little exasperated when I left," Lydia told her cousin.

"He didn't try anything?" asked Prentiss, putting the glass down.

"He kept telling me he was here with you. You have nothing to worry about with this guy, Emily, really. I told you it was stupid to do this like when we were in high school. He was really upset by the end Em."

"I just needed to know Lyd."

"I know I do, but he passed the test. You need to trust yourself, not every guy is like John. Not every guy is a cheater either. Spencer certainly isn't. He has an awful lot of respect for you. You just need to trust him. He looked horrified the whole time I was speaking to him. It was awful. I never want to make someone feel like that ever again. If you do start something with this guy, he's the last person I am doing this to. I love you, and you know it, but this is bad karma."

"I know, and I am really sorry for making you do that. Why is this so hard for me? I know how he feels. This is Reid we are talking about he would never hurt anyone he cares about, and I go and do this to him." She took another sip of her drink. "I promise that I won't make you do this again."

"Thank you I'm holding you that promise. Maybe it hurts cause this time it could be real Emily. You have to notice the way he looks at you, right?"

"What does that mean?"

"He's in love with you."

Prentiss almost choked on her drink. "You're insane. We just started – you can't even call it dating."

"You can deny all you want, but this could make things awkward every time I have to see him. The only woman he sees is you, and that's because he is in love with you. And I think you look like you've been hit by a tanker truck for doing that to him cause you love him too."

"You are aware that you are insane? I'll explain it to him. I just hope he'll understand."

"He will, now quit stalling. Go back and save your handsome doctor."

Emily picked up her glass of wine, as well as whiskey sour for Reid. Then she went back to her seat, placing the drink down in front of Reid. He looked up at her, glad to see her, and the drink she had set down. He ran his finger around the rim of the glass, staring at it, thinking about what had just happened. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want to get between her and her family.

"Sorry about Lydia," she said kissing his cheek, before sitting down.

He took a sip of the drink. "Why are you apologising for her actions?"

"I asked her to do it. We've been doing it since we were teenagers. It's childish I know, but since we look alike, we like to know if the guy is about looks, or something else."

"I'm glad I passed, I guess," he said taking a gulp of the drink. "How did you know I liked these?"

"I'm a profiler too Spencer. I just figured you were not the kind of guy who drank anything on the rocks. Everyone can enjoy a good whiskey sour. I really am sorry for not trusting you. I'll explain myself later, okay?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She moved and gently brushed his hair with her hand.

He smiled at her, feeling a lot more at ease now. She then brushed his cheek gently, leaning in closer to him. She kissed him softly. She could feel him smile, and ease up after what she had just put him through. Reid pulled away when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. Prentiss sighed, seeing her mother standing there looking less the impressed.

"Sorry Ambassador Prentiss," Reid mumbled automatically.

"Mother, you're the one who insisted I bring a date, and now you're mad I'm paying attention to him?" sighed Prentiss.

"You shouldn't ignore your family either Emily. We hardly ever get see you."

"There may be a reason for that. Come one Spencer, let's go make the rounds."

Reid took her hand, he could tell she was already stressing about this. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to help. She seemed to relax considerably when he took her hand, so he decided to keep ahold of it while they talked to her various family members, mostly cousins and aunts. All of whom seemed to be glad to be catching up with her. He felt a little out of place, but knew she needed him close, so he didn't excuse himself.

She went to the bar, and sighed, everyone else was sitting down to eat. She needed another drink to calm her nerves. She asked Reid to follow her, and she was glad that he did. She needed a few minutes alone with him, and this seemed like the perfect time. She smiled at him gently running her hand along his hair line.

"What is your fixation with my hair?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's soft, and it looks sexy."

"Oh, so what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of this."

"For all of what?" he asked. "I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to come. I had to meet your family. They seem nice."

"You really think that? They are all so nosey. They want to know everything about my life, and about you. I hate that."

"Why?"

"It's irritating. Didn't you get sick of telling all those people about your PhDs, and hearing about how it's so nice to see Emily with a nice guy?"

"Not really."

"Really?" she queried, shocked.

"Yes, really, you are lucky to have so much family Emily. All I have is my mother. She has been on a few medications that have made her forget that she even has a son."

"I never thought about that. I'm sorry for being so whiny about this Spencer."

"It's okay, really. I'm a little jealous that you have so many people that care about you. I guess you always want what you can't have."

She nodded. "You're right. I can't wait until I can take you upstairs."

He smiled at her. "Me either, but try to enjoy yourself. And maybe slow down with the drinks."

"I'll try, and why?"

"I enjoyed kissing you better this morning when I knew your mind was clouded by anything. Also, I like it better when you taste like you and not a brewery."

She laughed. "You're too much, Spencer Reid, you really are."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Just the stuff you come out with. You are so honest. It's sweet. I'm not used to a guy actually telling me what he is thinking, and not wonder if it's a lie. You are so honest, and I like it. Don't ever change."

"I don't plan to. Is that why you had your cousin try to feel me up?"

She laughed, then nodded. "Yeah, I have had a couple guys cheat on me, and just be jerks. I needed to know that I wouldn't get hurt this time. I should have trusted you. You're my friend, and you're not about to change."

"I would never do that to you, but I understand that sometimes after you've been hurt you need to protect yourself."

He then leaned over and kissed her gently. She couldn't believe how easily he had just forgiven her. Prentiss wondered if maybe Lydia was right about what she had said about Reid's feelings toward her. They picked up their drinks and went back to the table. Reid once again had his hand on Prentiss' back. She loved the way it felt, and was glad she had picked the dress she had. Every time he touched her bare back she knew that he cared about her, and not because he was obligated to. It sent shivers up her spine, and goosebumps of anticipation everywhere else.

They enjoyed the dinner that was served. After the dishes were cleared away the speeches began. Prentiss always hated that part. Usually she would make sure her wine glass didn't go empty, but she had agreed to slow down that night. She sighed listening to all of the speeches, which always sounded the same.

She decided to try a different tactic to get through the last part of the wedding, since drowning her sorrows was not really an option. She curled into Reid a little. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. It felt nice to have someone to be with during this, even if she could feel her mother's eyes staring at her from across the room. She was still relaxed in his arms, she had never felt like that before.

Reid kissed her forehead. "How long do you want to stick around?" he asked.

"I figure we can leave after the photographer leaves. I'm sure Nadia won't mind if I don't spend the night dancing since I'm not really drinking."

"All right, that seems fair."

"I do however want to get in at least one dance with my date."

"That seems fair."

She couldn't believe the way the weekend had turned out. She was actually happy to be curled up with Reid at her cousin's wedding. Thanks to him it hadn't been an entirely terrible experience. She watched as the happy couple took their first dance, followed by the father daughter dance, and finally the mother son dance. People began to move around the room. Reid was slightly less panic stricken when he saw Lydia approaching.

"You two look awfully cozy," Lydia said, a huge smile on her face. "I'm happy for you Em. You better be sticking around for the bouquet throwing."

"Now that you said that I really don't want to stay. I'm too afraid that you and Nadia are plotting something to make me be the one to catch it."

"Don't you trust us?"

"Not really. Besides I have better things to do then fight for a bouquet of flowers."

Lydia laughed. "I guess I can't really argue with that, can I? I'm sorry for my actions, for what it's worth."

"Hopefully we'll meet again under better circumstances."

"i hope so too," Lydia assured him, then left to go talk to a friend.

One of Prentiss' favourite songs, _Feels Like Home _by Chantal Kreviazuck, began to play. "Spencer are you ready for that dance?"

"Yeah, um, sure," he said, getting up slowly.

She figured that Reid hadn't really gone to many dances growing up, and that she was going to have flashbacks of being in junior high while she danced with him. She didn't care, this was her favourite song, and she was going to dance to it with her date. Reid wrapped his arms around her nervously, and they began to dance.

At first he seemed like he had two left feet, but then he got right into the rhythm. He gently moved her so that her head was resting very comfortably on his chest, as they moved slowly to the beat. He was actually a good dancer, and she was glad she was able to relax.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked him as the song ended.

"I was trying to impress a theatre student while I was in college. I took lessons. It didn't really work. But I ended up getting quite a few dates to various high school proms. Since I was the right age but was in college."

She laughed. "Now I feel bad for thinking you never went to high school dances."

"I never went to any of my own, so you were mostly right." He then lead her back to where they had been sitting before, a heavier song was now playing.

She took his hand. "Lydia told me something before, it really threw me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me she thought you were in love with me."

"Would it be wrong if I was?"

She shook her head. "We haven't even done more then kiss."

"You can be in love with a person without even touching them. It's about connections, and emotions, not about the physical part, that's just a bonus."

"You believe that?"

"Of course I do. This weekend has taught me a lot about myself and how I feel about you. You don't have to feel the same way, but I think I love you Emily Prentiss."

She ran her hand through his hair gently. "I think I love you too Spencer Reid." She kissed him gently. "Promise me you'll never make me do this?"

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Have a huge wedding with hundreds of guests we don't even really know."

"I promise. If we ever get that point we won't do anything like this. We're really lucky no one will think twice about us going to Vegas."

"Good point, I like the way that brain of yours works" she said, grinning. "It may be time to upstairs now. I honestly don't care if anyone misses us."

"I thought you would never say that. I can't wait to get that dress on the floor."

"I told you that the dress was my thank you for coming with me, but I might have another surprise up my sleeve."

"I like the sound of that."

He put his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the large ball room. He hoped that they would not run into anyone on their way out. He just wanted to go back to their room and forget the rest of the world existed. Reid wanted to memorize every part Prentiss. As much as he had enjoyed what they had done, and what he had seen earlier the morning he needed more.

Thankfully no one stopped them before they got to elevator in the lobby. Prentiss wrapped her arms around Reid, kissing him deeply as they waited. When the doors opened the couple tumbled into the elevator. Reid's hands were running along the length of her bare back. While Prentiss' hands were once again tangled in Reid's hair. They both knew the night were going to enjoy the first nights of many together.

The End

Notes: Check out the song if you'd like. I didn't feel the need to put the lyrics in. Reid and Prentiss' future is up to your imaginations, unless the muse gives me something awesome. The epilogue is separate because it may not appeal to everyone. You won't miss anything important to the plot. I promise.  
Hugz to all of you who reviewed, put this on alerts, favorites or read this fic - trista

ps the "M" rated epilogue is called "Emotional Explosions, and is a stand alone.


End file.
